dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Darkspore Heroes
'Darkspore Heroes' is a fanmade expansion/sequel to Darkspore created by Pyrostar. Lore Twenty years after the defeat of Crgenitor Xylan, aka The Corrupter, the Crogenitor race began to repopulate the galaxy. They had now reached a level of power comparable to how they were before being wiped out. The Genetic Heroes who stopped Xylan's ramage throughout the galaxy were now considered the greatest heroes the universe had ever seen. Even in this era of peace, they protected Crogenitor society from anything that could concievably threaten it. That is, until one day, a visitor from a distant galaxy arrived. His name was Gar'skuther, and he claimed to be nothing more than a humble scientist, dealing with advanced genetics, who wished to work alongside the Crogenitors to help him find a cure for a disease that was ravaging his homeworld. The Crogenitors agreed, and they worked for many years alongside each other, attempting to find a cure. They did eventually find one thing that worked as a cure- stabilized E-DNA. Knowing it was the only option, they gave Gar'skuther a small supply of E-DNA to use as a cure, and they seperated. It was then that transmissions from another galaxy began flooding in to the Crogenitors. Gar'skuther had apparently and intentionally destabilized the E-DNA, and was using it to conquer their galaxy. The Genetic Heroes went after him, but he used the E-DNA on himself, making a being so powerful it easily slayed them all. Now, the Crogenitors had to create a new team of Genetic Heroes- or risk the death of a whole galaxy. New Features *3 new genesis types: Terra, Hydro, and Optic. *All new worlds to explore. *Dozens of new and old enemies. *All new Genetic Heroes. *Three new game modes: **Rush Mode: Battle your way through every Destructor enemy in the game in a single level. Unlocked after beating the game. **Treasure Hunt Mode: A variation on PvP battle. One team has 5 minutes to hide a trophy inside an Obelisk and carry it to a secret hiding space. The other team then has to find it, while the first team tries to stop them. **Darkhorde Mode: A variation on PvP battle. One team sets up a squad like in normal PvP, and the other team takes the role of Destructors, who are accompanied by a horde of Darkspore minions. New Heroes Genetic Heroes are classed within 8 genesis types and 3 classes. Genesis Types *Plasma- heat, fire, and electricity. *Bio- plant and animal life. *Cyber- robotics and technology. *Necro- shadows and death. *Quantum- time and space control. *Terra- earth and rocks. *Hydro- water and ice. *Optic- light and color control. Classes *Sentinels- slow, powerful, and defensive. *Ravagers- quick, weak, and mid-defense. *Tempests- long-range, mid-speed, and squishy. New Heroes #Skrell, the Shelled Tormentor- Plasma Sentinel #Sporine, the Spore Mistress- Bio Tempest #Thanatos, the Guardian of Death- Necro Sentinel #Cerebe, the Mind Warrior- Quantum Ravager #Hyperstorm, the Robotic Menace- Cyber Ravager #Clay, the Pyronic Craftsman- Plasma Tempest #Banshee, the Stellar Killer- Necro Ravager #Khronos, the Spacial Distorter- Quantum Sentinel #Excav, the Ground Shifter- Terra Ravager #Darkfin, the Aquatic Rage- Hydro Sentinel #Prismus, the Color Lord- Optic Tempest #Ivis, the Poisoned Warrior- Bio Sentinel #CM-42, the Combat Mecha- Cyber Sentinel #Hydra, the Multipling Monster- Necro Tempest #Tropicus, the Living Biome- Bio Sentinel #Refrax, the Mirror Witch- Optic Ravager #Granitonn, the Earth's Warlord- Terra Sentinel #Ursa Majora, the Gravity Mask- Quantum Tempest #Traps, the Toxic Devourer- Bio Ravager #Petroid, the Oilmaster- Terra Tempest #Magman, the Flaming Destroyer- Plasma Ravager #Core V5, the Strategy Core- Cyber Tempest #Frigiddus, the Enemy of Warmth- Hydro Tempest #Sphir, the Dark Commander- Necro Sentinel #Ohmega, the Electric Swordsman- Plasma Ravager #Lightfire, the Haven Sphere- Optic Sentinel #Thrusta, the Kinetic Manipulator- Quantum Ravager #Apparatek, the Gear Titan- Cyber Sentinel #Drigg, the Tectonic Phantom- Terra Ravager #Radius, the Darklight Being- Optic Tempest #Crystin, the Bladed Snowstorm- Hydro Ravager #Murdana, the Hidden Slayer- Hydro Sentinel #Sagittaur, the Nature Hunter- Bio Tempest #Igneas, the Volcano Deity- Plasma Sentinel #Gosu and Mezu, the Spirit Twins- Necro Ravager #Ironstella, the Magnetic Force- Terra Sentinel #Reliku, the Chronal Musician- Quantum Tempest #Anemonus, the Chaos Sea- Hydro Tempest #Sentron, the Guardian Mechanism- Cyber Ravager #Kornea, the Light Matter- Optic Sentinel New Enemies Coming soon! Category:Expansion ideas made by users Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Heroes